1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiberglass pipe having flanges secured to the opposite ends thereof. The flanges are secured to the pipe in a unique manner to prevent the separation of the flanges from the pipe. Further, this invention relates to the method of making the flanged fiberglass pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiberglass wound or fiberglass pipes have long been used in various fields. In most cases, the pipes have had flanges secured to the opposite ends thereof. Applicant's assignee has been manufacturing fiberglass pipes such as shown in FIG. 1 for some time. As seen in FIG. 1, the flanges F are threaded onto the ends of the pipe P. In FIG. 2, a further prior art method of securing the flanges F to the pipe is shown. In FIG. 2, the ends of the pipe P are inwardly tapered with the ring-shaped opening in the flange F having a matching taper so that the flange may be slipped onto the tapered portion of the pipe and secured thereto with epoxy or some other adhesive. In the prior art pipe of FIG. 2, the flange F may separate from the pipe P should the epoxy fail since the epoxy is the sole means for securing the flange to the pipe.